


Riddle Song

by FoodFlake



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alice lives, Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, Childhood Friends, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Edward Nygman, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jim Gordon Needs a Hug, Lee is a bad girl in this, Like you will hate her, Lot of kids, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Multi, No Incest, POV Edward Nygma, Parent Edward Nygma, Parent Oswald Cobblepot, Past Child Abuse, Rule 64 or 63, a little ooc, all of them - Freeform, or going to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoodFlake/pseuds/FoodFlake
Summary: Emerald never thought she ever have a family again, for all the times she has tried and failed. But this might be her chance.





	Riddle Song

**Author's Note:**

> Everything will be explain in the end of 2 or 3 or 4 chapter

 

Emerald looked at the woods form her cell. She closed her eyes and sighed. She hoped Selina and Bridget (and hopeful Victor) got free.

* * *

 

_She was shoved in her cell. She just saw somethings she never wanted to see again Breathe just breathe. She sat down on the brick bed. She had to get out of here. Breathe just breathe. She heard whistling and looked up. It was a vent and on further inspection the screws were loose. She laughed. Maybe this place was getting to her._

_She pushed the pathetic, little, table over and got on top of it. It moved a little. Hopefully her weight (the little that there was) didn't crush it. She undid the screws and pushed the vent up. She jumped up as soon as the table broke. She pulled her self up with all the strength she had left._

_She had no idea where she was going but she had to do something. She turned right, middle, left, right, middle, middle, and was a about to turn right bump into something. Or someone._

_“Street Trash Girl?!?”_

_“Forensics Women ?!” (Their little inside joke)_

_She pulled Selina into a hug the best she could. “What are you doing here?”_

_Selina looked like she was trying not to cry. “They had you here too. Why is ever-one ending up in Arkham?”_

_Emerald had a confused expression “What do you mean by ever-one”_

_Selina launched into an explanation. When she was done, she looked at Emerald with hopeful eyes. “Can you please help me?”_

_Emerald if it at had been anyone other then one of her kids, anyone she would have said no but…._

_“Oh of course, we can save Bridget and get out together and hell Victor could be down there.”_

_Selina had one tear fall down but quickly got rid of it with her sleeve and backed up._

_Turn around has a little bit of a challenge but other then that the got to the basement elevator without an any incident._

_Emerald lift up the vent (only the vents in the rooms were bolded). She poked her head look around. She jumped down and helped Selina down, which she didn’t like._

_“I can do that by myself, you know” she looked annoyed but Emerald know she was glad._

_“But what’s the point in having friend if they don’t help you.” Emerald said smiling. She went to the wall and flipped the panel down. Selina went to the key hole and worked on it. As soon was done the alarm went off._

_“They are looking for me” Emerald said as she bit her lip. Emerald looked up “Sel help me get back up their”_

_“What! No, they will kill you!” Selina looked up at Emerald and was about to say something else but Emerald cut her off._

_“No, they won’t just trust me please” Edwina gave Selina a pledging look. “Please”_

_Selina was full on crying now and pulled Edwina into a hug. “Be self…please.”_

_“I will”_

* * *

 

She, well, did lived but she was put with room with a cannibal and she end up helping them with something that in the end she didn’t want to be a part of.

* * *

_She was shoved into a room (why most they always shove). She sat down in the cheap chair. Looked down into the room in front of her and gasped. “Lucius”. Clicked the microphone’s button. “Oh Foxy~ What did you do to end up in their”_

_Lucius looked up at the glass “Emmy” Mr. Wayne looked confused. “She was my high school and college   friend. I lost track of her when I went to work for your father”_

_Emerald scoffed “You lost track of me on purpose” she sighed “I don’t want to talk about it, ok… well I am supposed to find out what you all know…so what do you both know.”_

_Mr. Wayne was about to say something but Lucius stepped forward “They are threatening some you care about” He looked back at Mr. Wayne then looked down and sighed “We will tell you but please…. Let me and Tiff visit you.”_

_“. . . deal but one little thing” He looked up “I am going to knock you out when this is down”_

* * *

Tiffany and Foxy have yet to come and visit but it doesn’t matter, nothing matters anymore.

** I can bring tears to your eyes; resurrect the dead, make you smile, and reverse time. I form in a instant but I last a life time. What am I? **

** Memories **

That is all that she had left in here (Not including Peng- Oswald visits). Tears threatened to fall down. She jumped when the door open. It was the new warden.

“P-Please follow me” He said nervously. Emerald looked at him skeptically.

“Why”

“T-to your freedom”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of this work. Sorry any mistakes.


End file.
